1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool manipulating apparatus capable of selectively flexing, and having a tool, or tool accessory, mounted at the end of a hand-manipulatable, flexible arm that can be user controlled to selectively bend incrementally away from a straight, longitudinal axis to allow the user to perform an action with the tool. The invention specifically relates to an extending flexible manipulating arm, having an end-mounted tool or tool accessory, that simulates the bending movement of an elephant's trunk, whereby movement is effected by a threaded screw mechanism that allows the arm to be bent relative to a straight, longitudinal axis to manipulate the position of the tool or tool accessories away from the longitudinal axis in a bending action that can be greater than 90 degrees to allow insertion or use of the tool or tool accessory in an area that is typically unaccessible for either human fingers, hands, or conventional hand-held tools in order to perform some mechanical operation such as turning a bolt or screw.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of manually-actuated tools such as pliers, wrenches, and screwdrivers is well known in the prior art. One problem often encountered with tools such as pliers or screwdrivers is that the particular mechanical device such as a bolt head, nut, or screw is mounted in an area of limited access that prevents direct access or direct use of a conventional tool. A classic example is found working on a modern day automobile engine which typically has so many components and parts consuming the free area surrounding the engine, in the engine compartment, that certain mechanical work on an automobile engine is very difficult to perform without specialized tools. In some instances, the automobile manufacturer must make a special tool just to access a particular bolt or screw in a particular car engine. Other examples are commonly found in home construction with home appliances and other areas that have remotely located screws or nuts that are inaccessible.
A corollary to these problems involves the need for a manipulatable device that can be moved relative to a longitudinal axis that is straight, in angular fashion, to allow viewing of typically inaccessible areas in machinery for trouble-shooting and inspection purposes. The present invention provides not only for remotely actuated tools, but can allow for a remotely actuated mirror that allows the mirror surface to be moved about in a plane while at the same time being manipulatable into inaccessible areas for viewing.
In addition, a combination of such devices could be used in accordance with the present invention such as, for example, a light for illuminating an inaccessible area, and a mirror to view, or a tool necessary to actuate a mechanical device remotely in an inaccessible area. Light may be transmitted by flexible fiber optic cable, and, when combined with a mirror, function to reflect light to remote inaccessible areas for assisting in visual inspection and/or illumination of a work space.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,369, issued to the instant inventor, discloses the use of a flexible actuating screw to manipulate robotic fingers for use in robotics wherein a motor actuated screw device is used for the transmission of torque over articulating surfaces for simulating the movement of a human hand. The '369 Patent is hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein. The '369 Patent does not contemplate, however, the manipulation of tools, tool accessories, or other end effectors. The present invention overcomes the problems cited in the prior art by providing a flexible reach device that can be manually manipulated to allow a tool or tool accessory to be inserted and manipulated into what would normally be an inaccessible location for performing a mechanical action such as tightening or loosening a screw, tightening or removing a nut, illuminating an area for observation purposes, or manipulating a grinding wheel, in a very simple mechanically or manually-actuated device.